A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Archaeologistof-theresistance
Summary: In which the ghost of our favorite Scottish teacher of Medieval literature mistakes the ghost of our favorite Corellian scoundrel for that of his son, our favorite fedora-wearing, bullwhip-wielding archaeologist. Yep, it's an Indiana Jones/Star Wars crossover. Reviews would be most welcome. P.S., Happy Birthday, Harrison Ford!


_**A Case of Mistaken Identity**_

Disclaimer: I don't own either _**Indiana Jones**_ or _**Star Wars.**_ Both belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. This is a purely fan-made story. It was written just for fun, NOT profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Professor Henry Walton Jones, Sr. had died in 1951. In the decades following his death, Henry's afterlife proved to be just as interesting as the life he'd led while he was alive. He'd been reunited with many friends, family and colleagues who had died both before and after him. One of the first people Henry saw again was his wife, Anna. She had died in 1912, due to complications from Scarlet Fever. After missing her terribly for so many years, Henry was overjoyed to finally be reunited with his wife. 1952, the year after Henry died, saw the death of his close friend, Marcus Brody. But for everyone Henry met in the afterlife, there was one person he was sure he'd never see again. And it made him sad. However, there was one day when that all seemed to change.

A new group of souls had just entered the afterlife. As usual, Henry watched the ascend, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone he knew. Nobody seemed familiar, except for one face in the back of the crowd. The man's hair was entirely gray. His face had become lined with age, but was still quite handsome in a rugged sort of way. The scar on his chin and his piercing hazel eyes were still as prominent as ever. The only differences were that the jacket this man wore appeared to be blue instead brown. And he wasn't wearing a fedora, nor did a bullwhip hang from his side. The man had weapon, which looked like a gun, but it was unlike any gun Henry had ever seen before. Those details aside, though, Henry was pretty sure he knew exactly who he was looking at. He just couldn't believe it.

"No!" Henry exclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper. "It can't be! It just can't be! Junior!" he shouted. "Henry Walton Jones, Jr!" His words seemed to have no effect on the other man. Could his son have gone deaf in his later years? That's when Henry tried a new tactic, one that couldn't possibly fail. "Indiana Jones!"

"What is it, old man?" the other man shouted in response. Now, this man was not Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr., better known as Indiana Jones. He was Han Solo, a smuggler turned hero of the Rebel Alliance. But Henry Jones, Sr. didn't know that.

"Junior, that's no way for you to speak to you father," Henry scolded. "Now come with me, son. Your mother is waiting to you. She's been wanting to see you again for a long time. And how did you die, anyway? I know how shocked you were when I died. I, myself, am still not sure how I managed to die, after drinking from the Holly Grail and all. Then again, I suppose you did drink more of the water from the Grail than I did. I drank as much as I could, but you poured the rest on my gunshot wound. Doing so healed the wound, but perhaps it negated the effects of immortality in me."

"I'm going to stop you right there," said Han. "I have no idea who you are, but you're not my father. I've never seen you before in my life. And whoever this Junior/Indiana Jones person is, it's not me."

"Oh," said Henry, his face falling. "Well, then, who are you? And why do you look so much like my son?"

"Name's Han Solo," said Han. "Before I died, I was the captain of the Millennium Falcon, the fastest ship in the Galaxy. Who are you?"

"Professor Henry Walton Jones, Sr.," said Henry. "My son's name is Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr. I always called him "Junior" But he preferred to call himself Indiana Jones."

"What kind of ridiculous name is "Indiana Jones?"" asked Han.

"I could say same thing about "Han Solo,"" Henry retorted.

"Fair point," Han conceded. "But I don't even know what your son looks like. So how could you think I'm him?"

"Oh, I have a photograph of him right here," said Henry, reaching into his pocket.

"A photo-what?" Han asked in bewilderment.

"Here you go," said Henry, handing the picture to Han. Han took it, marveling at how primitive the technology was compared to holos. When he got a good look at the picture, he realized that, yes, the man in it did look like him. They had the same hazel eyes and cocksure grins. Not to mention, both men had scars on their chins.

"Well, Henry, said Han. "You weren't kidding. I really do look like Indiana Jones. But how is that even possible?"

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea," said Henry. "But it's a pleasure to meet you, Han Solo."

"You as well, Henry Jones," said Han. "Just one question, though. What's that thing Indiana is wearing on his head?"

"It's a type of hat called a fedora," Henry explained.

"Hmm. You don't normally see one of those in my galaxy."

"Once again, you've used the word galaxy," Henry observed. "Why do you do that? Aren't you from Earth, like all humans are?"

"Earth?" Han repeated. "Never heard of that planet. I'm from Corellia."

"Well, I've never heard of Corellia," said Henry.

"It's the planet I'm from," Han said again. "One of thousands in the galaxy."

"Oh, my good man," said Henry. "You are terribly mistaken. There are only nine planets in the solar system."

"Maybe that's true in your galaxy," said Han. "But in my galaxy, there are thousands of planets. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my parents."

"Your parents?" asked Henry. "I might be able to help you with that. What are their names?"

"I don't know," said Han. "I mean, I don't remember."

"Well, do you remember what your parents look like?" asked Henry.

"Not really," said Han. "But I'm assuming they must have looked like me. You see, I was orphaned at a young age. All my life, there were times when I thought I remembered my parents, but I could never fully picture their faces. And I really don't know what happened to them."

"May I ask how you died, Han?" asked Henry. Han's face clouded over. "Did I say something wrong?" Henry added.

"No," said Han. "It's just that I, myself, have trouble processing the details of my death. But I'll tell you, because I just need to tell someone. I was killed by my own son." A shocked expression passed over Henry's face.

"You're lying!" he blurted out. "You have to be. That's just too unbelievable! What kind of son would kill his own father?! Granted, my relationship with Indiana was not always the most ideal. But I know he would never have stooped so low as to kill me.

In fact, when I was alive, I had been gravely wounded, and Indiana risked everything to save me. I also know Indiana's own son, my grandson, would never kill his father, either. My grandson's name is Henry Walton Jones, III. But he goes by the nickname of Mutt. Like father, like son, I suppose."

"I wish I were joking, Henry," said Han. "But I'm telling the truth. I was actually killed by my own son. He was born Ben Solo. But after he was seduced by the dark side of the Force, he adopted the name of Kylo Ren."

"The Force?" asked Henry. "What in the world is that?"

"Never mind," said Han. "Prior to my fateful encounter with Ben, my wife, Leia, told me that if I saw our son, I was to bring him home. They were the last words Leia ever said to me. I kept playing them over and over again in my mind as I died. In that moment, I felt like I'd failed Leia, Ben and myself, because I couldn't bring Ben home. I miss Leia so much. I miss my best friend, Chewbacca. He's a Wookiee, by the way. A Wookiee is a giant, hairy, bipedal creature from my galaxy," Han added, after noticing the confused look on Henry's face.

"You mean like a Sasquatch?" asked Henry.

"I don't know what a Sasquatch is," said Han. "But, yeah. I guess so. Another person I miss is a guy named Luke Skywalker. He's Leia's twin brother, which makes him my brother-in-law. But over the years, the bond Luke and I forged was a strong as a bond between biological brothers. Luke had been missing for the past several years. I'd been desperately searching for him. Something tells me that Luke has now been found. But it pains be to know that I died before I could see him again. I also miss Finn and Rey, these two young people I met shortly before I died. They, along, with, Chewie, which is what I always called Chewbacca for short, witnessed my death first-hand. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of devastating effect seeing me die must have had on them. Finn, Rey and I didn't know each other for all that long. But I already felt such a strong connection to them. Finn and Rey are both good kids. Though I'm no longer with them, I only want the best for them. I hope they are both able to live the rest of their lives to the fullest, and that they'll never forget me. Because I sure as Hell won't ever forget them. And as crazy as it might seem, I even miss Ben. I actually feel compelled to forgive him. Despite the fact that he killed me, Ben is still my son. And I will always love him."

"The story of you death is heartbreaking, Han," said Henry. "But at least it's easier to explain than mine. I thought that once I'd drunk from the Holly Grail, I'd be immortal. But many years later, I ended up dying anyway. And I just can't explain why. Well, now I have all of eternity to think about it."

"Henry, what exactly is the Holly Grail?" asked Han.

"Something I dedicated nearly my entire life to finding," Henry answered. "And I actually did find it, in 1938. But it's a long story."

"Yeah, I'm not really a person who's much for long stories," said Han. "No offense."

"None taken," said Henry. "But it really is a fascinating story. And we do have all of eternity here, Han. Perhaps you would like to hear the story someday."

"Yeah, maybe I would," said Han. "But not right now. Eventually, though."

"Well, whenever you're ready, I'd be more than happy to tell the story to you," said Henry.

"Thanks," said Han.

"In the meantime, though, I can show you around," said Henry. "It is your first day here, after all. I'll even introduce you to my wife, Anna, and my friend, Marcus Brody. I'm sure they'll be very pleased to meet you."

"I'd really like that, Henry," said Han. "You know, when I first got here after I died, I was really scared, because I didn't know anyone. But I'm glad I met you first."

"So am I, Han," said Henry. "Well, let's go, then. After you, Captain Solo." Henry gestured for Han to take the lead.

"Yes, Sir," Han said with a grin. And with that, the pilot and the professor walked deeper into the afterlife.

 _ **The End.**_

Author's Notes:

1: Much like _**Syllogism**_ was inspired by my having watched both _**Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father**_ and _**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ on Father's Day, this was inspired by my having watched both _**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ and _**Star Wars: The Force Awakens**_ on Father's Day.

2: I have wanted to write an _**Indiana Jones/Star Wars**_ crossover fic for many years. I mean, I spent many years reading a lot of them. And as far as I'm concerned, _**Indiana Jones**_ and _**Star Wars**_ are just two of those fandoms that everyone should write a crossover fic for at least once in their lives. But at the same time, I knew I wanted to make my story a bit different than the typical stories were Indy and Han meet, or ones where Indy is Han/Han is Indy. However, this still had to play on the whole "Indiana Jones and Han Solo look alike" thing, because that's the basis for every single _**Indiana Jones/Star Wars**_ crossover fic.

3: According to the book _**Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide,**_ Henry Jones, Sr. died in 1951, while Marcus Brody died in 1952.

4: I kept the exact details of Henry's death pretty vague, because I honestly have no idea how he could have died. I mean, as everyone knows, Henry drank from the Holly Grail at the end of _**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.**_ And that granted Indy, who also drank from the Grail, immortality. So, Henry should have become immortal, too. But according to _**Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,**_ Henry died for some reason. But that reason has never actually been explained.

5: On a related note, I was also vague on the matter of Han Solo's parents. This is something I did when I wrote _**One Day,**_ too. As every _**Star Wars**_ fan knows, Han Solo was orphaned as a child. And we all have theories about what could have happened to his parents. As of yet, though, we don't exactly know what actually happened to them. But I have a feeling that will change in 2018, when the Young Han Solo movie is released. For now, though, I'm writing it that Han has extremely vague memories of his parents, but he can never remember anything specific about them.

6\. Yes, I know that now, there are eight planets, because Pluto was declared not to be a planet in 2006. But remember, Henry died in 1951, a time when Pluto was still known as a planet. So, in his mind, there are still nine planets in the solar system.


End file.
